thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask and the Coaches
Mask and the Coaches is the second episode of the first season of The Sudrian Rejects. Plot On Steelhead Isle, one engine had worked on the line longer than the others, and his name was Mask. He often worked with trucks filled with various materials, pulling them from Briar Glen Mines across the island. He despises coaches, he thought they complained too much. But, one day, Celeste had broken down, and Vernon was pulling some trucks bunker-first, thus he wasn't able to see that she blocked the line. "Vernon, look out!" Celeste called. It was too late, however, as Vernon couldn't stop in time, and the two tank engines rammed into each other. "Sorry." Celeste said. "Oh well, I needed a break." Vernon chuckled. "This is no laughing matter, Vernon!" Celeste scolded. "Garrett and Mask are the only two left, who's gonna pull our trains?" Vernon really didn't care. "Oh well." Eventually, Mask and Garrett arrived to clean up the mess. "Well... this is a mess." Garrett remarked. "We'll need to get this cleaned up." Celeste sighed. "Sorry, guys. I hope we're not causing too much trouble." "We'll live." Muttered Mask, he wasn't in a good mood, since he knew he'd have to pull coaches, and he was right The next day, Mask backed onto the platform at Grasmere Station, he was not happy to see a train of coaches. "Don't cause any trouble." He threatened the coaches. "Oh! How rude!" Scolded a coach. "I agree! I'm a first class coach, after all!" Agreed one. Mask scoffed. "I said quiet!" He demanded. A third class coach added in. "I like this engine already! He knows that bumping a train is all we need." "Now, everyone, calm down." Said one coach, he tried to keep a calm environment. "We should give Mask a nice journey." "Nice journey? Pah! I have to work with you guys, isn't that bad enough?" Mask scowled. "You coaches are all the same. Pompous annoyances! The line was so much better when it was me and the trucks." The coaches were silent after that, at least for a bit. When Garrett whistled a friendly greeting to Mask as the passed, the coaches spoke up. "Why can't we have an engine like him?" Asked one. "We want Celeste back!" Chanted another. Mask was losing his patience quickly. The coach in the middle of all the chaos, who was seemingly a pacifist among coaches, was trying to soothe feelings. "Guys, let's all calm down. We have to get these passengers to their destination." He calmly said, but they didn't listen. "You wanna see something funny?" Asked the brake coach. "Oh yeah!" Replied another third class coach. With the reply, the brake coach put his brakes on, but Mask bumped the train as soon as that happened. Inside the coaches, passengers lurched back, and the dining car was a mess of tea and cold cuts. The coaches were all silent, and the brake coach stopped braking. "You know what? I'm done with this. I'm a mess, thanks to you!" The dining coach said, and she suddenly derailed. "What's going on?" Mask asked. "Don't make me bump you all again!" But, Mask's driver put the brake on, much to his and the passenger's annoyance. "Why have we stopped?" Barked a passenger. "Yes, I have an important business meeting at Orange Lakeside, and I'll be late!" "I need to see my niece's dance recital!" As the passengers complaining and yelling at Mask, the second class coach felt bad. "Uh, excuse me? Could you stop blaming Mask? It was the dining coach who derailed herself." He explained. Then, all the yelling went from Mask to the dining coach. While the coach looked like she was about to cry, it was then that the guard came out with some crowbars. "Um, excuse me?" He asked politely. "Hello?" Once again, nobody listened. "Hey, everyone!" He called, but once again, no reply. "EXCUSE ME!" Boomed the guard. "I need some help getting the dining coach back on the rails." It took nearly twenty minutes to get the dining coach back on the rails. She complained the entire time, and it all felt like an eternity to Mask. "Can you hurry up? I want to finish this stupid job and go back to the mines." "Almost... done." Panted the guard, and with that, they had successfully lifted the coach back onto the rails. Everyone cheered, except for Mask. He was in too sour of a mood to even feel happy. Eventually, they reached their final destination. Passengers glared the embarassed dining coach. Mask was exhausted. "Never again." He muttered. While shunting the coaches, he left one, the 'pacifist'. "Long day, huh?" He chuckled. "Yep. I think I'll have Garrett pull coaches and I'll pull trucks. He'd like that." Mask replied. "I'm sorry the coaches were being so troublesome. I tried to stop them, but they don't listen." The coach explained. "Either way, maybe next time you should give them some discipline if they act up." Mask put that into consideration. "Alright, if you say so." As he shunted the coach, Mask said something that shocked the former of the two. "Maybe not all coaches are as annoying as I thought. I think I'll just stick with pulling second class coaches, though." Characters *Mask *Celeste *Vernon *Garrett Trivia *The episode was planned to be released mid-August alongside Saving Diesel, but since it came out early, so did this. *One script had Garrett dealing with the coaches, but it was more interesting with Mask. Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Episodes Category:The Sudrian Rejects Episodes